Art Plan
by TearStar
Summary: The famous tough punk Yusuke Urameshi is a fanatic of art museums? Why does he hang out there than his usual arcades?


Art Plan

**Art Plan**

**By TearStar**

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…

**14**

It all started when Yusuke was forced to accompany her mother in an art museum in a mission to entertain her foreign friends.

He labeled it as 'The most superb deadly boring time of his present life and second lives to come'. He even asked his super bored self why he went there anyway… Oh yeah… An acceptable increase in his allowance for next week, that's why…

So, the time passed by so freaking slow for him as her mother and her foreign friends nod endlessly on their old, pink-haired museum guide. He couldn't remember the name of the old lady; all he wanted was to end the tour. And that time, he got hit by this walking art museum's masterpiece…

**14**

"What are we doing in this boring museum, Yusuke?! We'll lose our spot in the arcades! Let's leave!" –Kuwabara irritatingly protested.

"Shh! Appreciate art, Kuwabara." --Yusuke flatly said.

"Ohh! Look who's talking! Who razed the geeks' art fair before?!"

"Shut up!"

"I've had enough of these boring museum days. I'll go ahead… See you, Yusuke!" –Kuwabara bade as he walked out of Yusuke.

"You just missed your whole life!!"

Yusuke hollered and was caught in his throat when the masterpiece passed by again…

**14**

"Kurama! The curator asked for you. Looks like you got a touring job."

"Thank you, Botan."

Kurama straightened his clothes as he headed towards the curator's office. He was greeted by a large group of French visitors. As expected, he was to tour them around the museum…

"Nice to meet you all." –He greeted. "As the curator had said, may name is Kurama. And I'd be your museum guide. Before we begin our tour, let me just remind you that touching the artworks are not allowed and… …. "

**14**

Having heard that, Yusuke suddenly had an idea…

"Kurama, huh? Well, get ready to meet me."

Yusuke grinned and stood up; and began his idea…

He went near this painting, just next to where Kurama is, and touched the painting… expecting Kurama to finally talk to him.

"Hey, young man."

But instead, the old, pink-haired lady: Genkai, scolded him.

"You shouldn't be touching the paintings."

And the guide Genkai continued reprimanding him… with Kurama and his clients looking at them…

'_Oh… this is so embarrassing! I waited a week to know his name and finally had the chance to be noticed… and this old hag ruined it all!_'

"Ahm, sorry… I'll just leave. Sorry!"

Yusuke made the most ungraceful exit of his life.

"Damn it! I'm ruined to him… Ahhh!!"

**14**

After the incident, he wasn't able to go back to the museum out of embarrassment… instead he spent that whole week in school, punishing himself from getting embarrassed by an old lady like that.

"Ok class, this is what all of you are waiting for… fieldtrip!!"

Their teacher excitedly announced, while Yusuke just yawned.

"We have a subject 'world history and literature' and 'the arts', so the faculty and administration decided to go to art museums, of local and foreign arts."

"Oh! We're doomed, Yusuke!!" –Kuwabara holding his head like crazy.

"We will go to the nearby local art museum: Japan arts first before going to Tokyo's foreign arts museums. It's good to know your local artists first, right? So, I would like to know who wants to come?"

Hearing the name of Japan arts museum, Yusuke raised his hands. Yes, his two hands.

"Eh?! Yusuke? You're joining?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey!"

Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara's hands and raised them, forcing the carrot head to join…

"Why the hell are we joining?!"

"That museum is where my… oh." –Yusuke suddenly stopped.

Kuwabara acted all suspicious.

"Your what?? Ohh… That's why you're hanging out in that museum for weeks! You're checking out someone there!!"

"So what if I do?"

"Ah! I will come and see that chick you're checking out."

"It's a dude, man."

"WHAT?? Since when are you Yaoi fanatic?"

"Since I saw him."

"Oh my God… Yusuke Urameshi…"

**14**

So the fieldtrip was launched, with Yusuke excited to see Kurama again. Lucky him, Kurama was the assigned guide to their group. Kurama gave his opening speech exactly like the one he heard before…

"…And feel free to ask questions." –Kurama finished.

"Gee! He's a beautiful guy."

"Yes yes!"

For the first time, Yusuke was one with the gods of academics, completely agreeing with that…

And the tour started, with Yusuke laying out his plan in his mind…

"Are there any questions?" –Kurama entertainingly asked.

Yusuke raised his hand… plan no. 1 execute…

"Yes, mr. ?…"

"Just call me, Yusuke."

"Yes. Yusuke."

"I just wanted to know who's the artist behind… your hotness?"

The whole group chuckled and giggled on it… Kurama… seemed isn't too happy about it.

"Uhm… I appreciate you appreciating my 'hotness' as you said. But please, only ask questions related to this tour or the artworks. Thank you."

Plan no. 2…

"But you are an artwork of this museum." –Yusuke continued.

Ohhs came from the amused group…

Kurama let out a breath…

"Again, thank you. But… Let's just move on…"

Yusuke let him get away for now, amused on how much he flattered the poor Kurama…

**14**

After the tour was ended, Yusuke began his plan no. 3. The do-it-or-never-at-all, and I-don't-care-what-happens-next plan…

As they were heading to the main hall, Yusuke stayed behind, where Kurama is, and then timingly pulled the red head into the corner; away from every one else.

"Uh! Hey-"

Yusuke did it. He pressed Kurama against the wall and pressed their lips together. The kiss lasted for a good minute and he ended it with a whisper to Kurama's ear…

"I like you… so much…"

**14**

Yusuke spent the next hours of the fieldtrip staring to nothingness. He can't help but think of what he did. If it's wrong, if Kurama likes him too, even the 'did I kissed him good' flooded his mind.

They arrived back in their school around 8:30 in the evening. The other students went back to the classroom or the lockers to retrieve whatever they had left behind, but Yusuke didn't. After descending the bus and bidding Kuwabara goodbye, he walked on his trail home. Turning right on the corner, karma came to him…

He was pushed against the wall and kissed…

"Mn… ?? Kurama?"

Kurama blushingly smiled back on him. "Actually… I was checking you out too, when you were hanging out in the museum…"

Yusuke smiled back and pulled Kurama into another kiss… getting full proof of how an art masterpiece Kurama is.

Wakas

**14**

**TearStar: **Just one out of my aha! moments… I hoped you liked it… for those waiting for Yusuke's Competitions 2… I'll be typing it soon…sorry for the way delay! I was so busy on summer classes and first sem is starting again… please hang on! Thank you!!


End file.
